TwitchyTwitchy
by Aurica-Kai
Summary: ONESHOT! InuYasha and Kagome take a break from hunting down Naraku, but they have a little problem of their own. InuYahsa's ears won't stop twitching! [IxK]


_This is my first Inu-Yasha fic. Hope that everyone enjoys it. It's just a short one-shot that I wrote._

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of the character from the show.

**Twitchy-Twitchy**

It was a bright, sunny, summer day; it was warm with a slight cooling breeze. It was the kind of day that someone could spend outside, and not have to worry about it being unbearably hot. This was just how Kagome, Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara choose to spend the day.

Inu-Yasha had decided to go back to Kiade's village and take a break from their long and heavy per soot of the always devious demon, Naraku. Inu-Yasha had decided to spend the day outside; so he was in the woods, sitting high up in one of the trees by the well.

Kagome was sitting against the trunk of the tree, under its shade even though it wasn't needed. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara stayed at the village. They felt that Kagome and Inu-Yasha needed some time alone.

Inu-Yasha stared into space and so did Kagome. They were both silent and enjoying the day. Since they weren't talking to each other, people would normally think that they were in a fight, but they weren't.

Inu-Yasha was silent for another fifteen minutes, and then suddenly started laughing silently to himself. At first Kagome didn't notice him laughing, but soon Inu-Yasha's silent laughing grew louder until he was laughing so hard that he was having a hard time staying on the tree branch. Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha, wondering why he was acting so weird and where he got his case of "giggles" from.

"Inu-Yasha? Are you okay?" Kagome asked with a worried expression on her face. Inu-Yasha couldn't say anything because he was laughing so hard.

Kagome still couldn't figure out why he was laughing so hard. Before Kagome could think about it anymore, Inu-Yasha fell off the tree branch that he was sitting on.

Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha' who was rolling on the ground, laughing hard. Kagome still couldn't figure out why he was laughing.

Then, out of the corner of her eye she saw that Inu-Yasha's ears were twitching nonstop.

She had a hard time holding in giggles of her own when she saw this. She leaned over and made him look at her.

"Inu-Yasha, what's wrong?" Kagome demanded, causing Inu-Yasha to look at her with a surprised look on his face.

"M-my e-ears won't qu-quit twitching!" Inu-Yasha said through laughs.

Kagome looked at him with an even more confused look on her face.

Kagome suddenly grabbed Inu-Yasha and made him sit up. Inu-Yasha looked at her with big puppy-dog eyes. He wanted Kagome to make his ears stop twitching, but he couldn't stop laughing long enough to tell her. Inu-Yasha knew that Kagome had something planned, though, because she forced him to sit up and look at her.

Inu-Yasha's ears wouldn't stop twitching. Every second Kagome would see his ears move, and they would make a twitchy-twitchy noise.

Suddenly, Kagome moved so that she was sitting in his lap. Inu-Yasha looked even more confused and puppy eyed than ever. Kagome could tell that he had never had anything like this ever happen to him before and that he was scared, worried, and confused.

Kagome knew that she would have to do something soon. Before she knew what she was doing she reached up and grabbed Inu-Yasha's ears. His ears kept twitching, and Kagome's touch only made him laugh more. She knew that it was because of her holding his ears while they were twitching.

"K-Kagome." Inu-Yasha laughed, blushing because she was sitting in his lap and grabbing his ears. "P-please, m-make my e-ear st-stop twitching."

Kagome released his ears. She had to do something and fast! She knew that it would be impossible for her to think of something to help him. Instantly she let her heart take over instead of making her head think of something impossible.

Kagome watched herself as she pushed Inu-Yasha back to the ground. She only had to move a little bit to be laying on top of him. Inu-Yasha watched Kagome; he had stopped laughing when Kagome pushed him down. He was confused as to what she was doing but he wasn't worried about his ears any longer.

Kagome was only on top of him for a minute before she kissed him. Inu-Yasha's ears instantly stopped twitching and their twitchy-twitchy noise along with it. Kagome was glad that she was finally able to kiss him. Both of them were blushing.

Before Inu-Yasha knew what he was doing he wrapped his arms around Kagome and held onto her like she was fixing to be ripped out of his arms. Kagome blushed a little bit more and slowly slid her arms around his shoulders so that she was holding onto him as tightly as he was holding onto her. The whole time neither one of them stopped kissing.

About five minutes later Kagome was sitting against the tree trunk with her head resting against Inu-Yasha's shoulder. Inu-Yasha was stroking her hair; then he pushed Kagome's head off of his shoulder and made her look at him.

"Kagome." Inu-Yasha whispered, looking at her, then looking at the ground, and finally looking back at her. "I have to tell you something; please don't get mad."

"Okay." Kagome promised. "I won't."

"Thank you." Inu-Yasha whispered; suddenly, he grabbed one of Kagome's hands and held it tightly. "I felt guilty so I had to tell you this. I was making my ears twitch. I just wanted you to kiss me…….I-I didn't know how else to get you to do it."

"It's okay." Kagome told him. "You didn't have to do that, but I'm glad that you did."

As soon as Kagome said that Inu-Yasha stood up and helped Kagome up. When both of them were standing Inu-Yasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her close. He pushed his face against hers, and pressed his lips to hers. Both of them blushed and enjoyed the moment that they were having together.

They stayed like that for a while. Then they realized that it was late. The sun had just about gone down, and fireflies were buzzing and blinking all around them.

Inu-Yasha took Kagome's hand and led her back to the village. When Miroku, Sango, and Shippo ran up to them, Inu-Yasha instinctively let go of her hand. He was glad that no one had saw him holding Kagome's hand. He didn't think that he was ready for all of their teasing.

Sango, Shippo, and Miroku got mad at them for staying gone so long by themselves. Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome, while Sango was scolding them, and made his ears twitch. Kagome giggled silently to herself.

When they were through getting their "lecture", everyone went inside and ate supper that Sango and Shippo made. Once they were through, everyone went to bed.

When Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were asleep, Kagome moved over to Inu-Yasha. Luckily, Inu-Yasha was still awake; he looked at Kagome for a minute and then pulled him down by him and held tightly onto her.

Kagome reached up to Inu-Yasha's ears and grabbed them. She made them move and make their twitchy-twitchy sound.

"Twitchy-Twitchy!" Kagome said, giggling.

Inu-Yasha blushed, and so did Kagome. Then Kagome released his ears and held onto him tightly. They both fell asleep together like that.

In the morning everyone got up. They ate a huge breakfast, and then continued their search for Naraku.

_I hope that everyone enjoyed reading my first Inu-Yasha fanfic. I had fun writing it! Please R&R! I'll greatly appreciate it! Thanks!_


End file.
